User talk:Hua Xiong
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Seth Kolbe page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- McJeff (Talk) 20:09, October 20, 2010 Hey I have A question for you Do you have an OC on Bully Fanon wiki? Shadowking1224 21:31, February 17, 2011 (UTC) : OC? Hua Xiong 21:51, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Origanal charachter like in fan fiction. Shadowking1224 21:59, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: Nope. But I am going to post a very long idea about a game that's been in my mind after playing Bully and The Warriors, complete with various different characters, factions, and gameplay ideas. Maybe tomorrow. Hua Xiong 22:11, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: Cool. Shadowking1224 00:08, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Regarding quotes Hi, I read that you asked a question about quotes on Jenny's talkpage. Quotes are forbidden from character pages on Bully Wiki, however on Bully Fanon Wiki quotes are allowed on character pages. Dan the Man 1983 23:52, January 19, 2011 (UTC) : I see, thanks for the info. Hua Xiong 08:39, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Regarding trivia sections I made a topic about them on the community board. Add your 2 cents. Dan the Man 1983 00:05, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Reply Dealt with, he won't be coming back. Dan the Man 1983 20:17, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks... ...for the heads up! I'm trying to discern whether there was actually any useful information being added there and just... Ugh. omgneroli! 22:27, June 2, 2011 (UTC) : I never even noticed his wandering files were missing, but sure enough they're not there. I'd love to help, problems is I had a bundle of computer-related problems around the time we first extracted the files from Speech.bin and I wound up losing everything—including the wavs I'd already extracted and sorted. I don't know if Lithane still has the unsorted audio files or if she deleted them once she moved them into the corresponding characters' folder; you should ask her just in case she still has them lying around, though. I might be imagining it but I have a feeling he only had a few files to be sorted in the first place, which creates a few possibilities: 1) Some files got overlooked when Lithane was sorting them. 2) Mr. Martin legitimately doesn't have wandering dialogue (which could probably be spaded easily enough by tracking him down in free roam). 3) He does have wandering dialogue, but for whatever reason it's not listed under his name (which wouldn't be surprising given the number of errors we've found in the file names—have you listened to Bryce's 'greet adult female' and 'greet adult male' lines, for example (GREEAF_v1 and GREEAM_v1 respectively)? I think they might be the wrong way 'round :P : Sorry for the wall of text. I guess the short of it is that option 1 is the most likely, but you'd probably have more luck asking Lithane directly since I wound up downloading the WAVs from her once my computer was back in commission. omgneroli! 10:37, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :: Good luck with figuring it out! You've got me curious now, so it'll be interesting to see what a little experimentation will dig up. I'd help but I've only got the 360 and PS2 versions so I'm about as useful as a rubber crutch. omgneroli! 21:01, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Human Fly Just wanted to give you kudos for the trivia you added to the article for The Tenements. The music from that mission is some of my favourite on the game soundtrack and I've been looking for something with a similar vibe for ages. - omgneroli (leave a message) 18:02, August 20, 2011 (UTC) : Haha, no problem. But the real kudos goes to the youtuber who commented on the similarity in the soundtrack video. Hua Xiong 18:05, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Talk Page Could you email me at happilydelayed@gmail.com? - omgneroli (leave a message) 10:25, September 4, 2011 (UTC) : For what, though? To explain in detail what happened, or...? Hua Xiong 10:44, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :: Yeup. It's okay, I messaged you on Youtube instead. - omgneroli (leave a message) 10:46, September 4, 2011 (UTC) IP editor I've blocked him for three days, he does it again and it's 2 weeks. I guess the same lack-of-having-a-clue that causes him to refuse to talk to us is the same lack-of-having-a-clue that causes him to think the things that he adds into the articles in the first place. I don't know. Editors like that are the reason we have to have a policy like Competency is Required anyway. Jeff (talk this way)/ 02:24, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Well, I have been adding various pictures of places, people, well many things! But now I'm sort of at a gap; I have a picture of a Police Officer, though I'm not sure 'which '''police officer it is. I know it's not Officer William, but I'm stucke between Officer Monson, Officer Morris, and Officer Ivanoich. Here is the picture: Do you know which officer it is? If you do, please tell me. Or just put it on the Officer's page. Thanks for your time! :That is Officer Morrison. Dan the Man 1983 17:25, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::It's a beta picture...looks like a cross between Ivanovich and Morrison... Hua Xiong 20:15, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Rollback rights For some reason I thought you already had rollback rights. Obviously you've got a long history of good edits and you do anti-vandalism editing, so there's no reason you shouldn't have them. So I've gone ahead and promoted you to patroller. Jeff (talk| ) 19:56, November 2, 2011 (UTC) : Much appreciated, McJeff. I'll do my best not to let the wiki down. Hua Xiong 20:14, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::It undoes the most recent string of edits. Say, hypothetically, I made two edits to the main page, then Dan made an edit, then I made three more, then you used rollback to undo my edits. You'd only get the last three, because rollback would stop where Dan edited. If this explanation wasn't clear enough let me know and I'll try again. Jeff (talk| ) 01:45, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hua Xiong! Dude, I am badly dying to become a Wika Administrator. I know, I know I've only been on this Wikia for about 3 weeks but here are a couple reasons why: *I '''still '''play Bully and have been collecting data that may be useful toward the Wikia *My friends and I go to all the Bully conventions in New York *I have modified the data files and have found quite the intresting things about characters *I won the Harrington House sweepstakes which gives you items that seem as if there was an '''actual '''Bullworth Academy in New England. *I know where I can get some '''really good '''photographs of when Bully was still in developement If any of this information is useful, please notify me on my talk page. I am fine with whatever decision you make. BullyFan112 21:51, November 3, 2011 (UTC)BullyFan112 Thanks, dude. But based on this stuff, will it impress Jeff at all? Reverted edits. Thanks for your hard work with you-know-who! The last thing I want to see when I get in from work is a boatload of ridiculous edits to undo, so the help is appreciated. - omgneroli (leave a message) 15:53, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Eid Mubarak!!! Hey! Relax, no questions. Wanted to stop by and say Eid Mubarak!!! Yeah, you're probably wondering how I know that you are a Muslim. Well, I found out when I found out ''Dan was a Muslim, so I left a message on his page that says I am Muslim and Dan replied that you are also Muslim. I would have left this message earlier, but I had to go to the mosque. Allahu Akbar!! : Allah yibarik feek. Yeah, I commented on there already if you haven't noticed. Hua Xiong 23:38, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hey, Hua. It's BullyFan112. Sorry I have not been so nice to everyone. Bad things can '''really '''put me down. Anyways, I wanted to ask if you can join this new wikia. High School Detective Wikia. I made it, myself. But, there is a whole lot of work I have to do and there is no other person to help me out. Mind if you help me out? I'm fine with which ever choice you pick. Bye. BullyFan112 19:37, November 13, 2011 (UTC)BullyFan112 Oh yeah, and I am a girl. I have noticed everyone referring me as "he." Page Deletion and... Hi! It's BullyFan112. There is a page that has recently been added. It's called Mobile Merde. I found the page very useless as it's for the porta potty. Oh yeah, and also, there is a Wikia Contributor who is advertising for Reputation Thrusters on SodaCat's page. Link: http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SodaCat/Chapter_3:_A_little_problem_called_Trouble Bye! BullyFan112 16:55, November 25, 2011 (UTC)BullyFan112 : The port-a-potty page is fine. But as for the advertising, it's a spambot. I'll inform McJeff. Hua Xiong 12:10, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Spambots I ban them and report them to the Volunteer Spam Task Force wiki whenever I see them. I just haven't been editing Bully Wiki much for a few days, so I hadn't noticed them. Jeff (talk| ) 00:47, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Reply W/salaam, I am planning to do that next year. Dan the Man 1983 05:36, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, sorry... I did not know Warnings When you're giving people warnings about having broken a policy like the quotes one, please link to the policy so that they can see it's an official rule. Jeff (talk| ) 02:38, January 31, 2012 (UTC) : Noted for next time. Hua Xiong 12:02, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Question Is it right what I read on Bully Board? That the files list Constantinos as Greekboy? Messi1983 03:39, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Just wondering thats all. Messi1983 04:18, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey bro I've warned Keanu about edit warring. If it continues, let me know. Messi1983 (talk) 19:33, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Discussion on images Hey Hua Xiong, we're having a discussion about loosening the rules about uploading images to the wiki, and what kinds of images we actually want. Check it out here if you'd like to participate. Jeff (talk| ) 22:10, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Little heads up Hey Hua Xiong, I'm going to be working out of town until sometime in mid-October and I won't be able to check in as often as I usually do. You might want to report vandalism to Dan/Messi instead of or in addition to reporting it to me. Jeff (talk| ) 18:34, September 25, 2012 (UTC) You're an administrator now Hey Hua. So I'd hoped we'd have more time to do this, but Dan and I agreed a while back you deserved promotion. He's out of town, I've got a hurricane headed my way (Hurricane Sandy, I live on the US east coast), and so the wiki won't be without an active staff, you've been promoted. The most important piece of advice I can give is to make sure you pay attention to the difference between bad edits made in good faith, and vandalism. Which you pretty much already know how to do anyway. So, congratulations. Jeff (talk| ) 20:55, October 27, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you very much. I will do my part while you're both gone. Also, good luck with that storm. Hua Xiong (talk) 21:22, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Congrats on the promotion brother :) I am in Austria until Thursday visiting a friend, and my fiancee Guhfran (will tell you about her soon as she is Arab) is in Spain haha. But yes, me and Jeff discussed this on AIM a couple of weeks ago and we both agreed it was a good idea. 10:37, October 28, 2012 (UTC) (Dan not signed in). ::::Thanks, bro. When do you plan to get married insha'Allah? Hua Xiong (talk) 11:06, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::Late next year Inshallah :) 11:34, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Grapplers reversal Hello can you tell me how to make jimmy with grapplers reversal?If you knew it then pls tell me thank you Dr Slawters Crapula Maxima Fortissima Why did you erase what i wrote? Thats what the plant is actually called. I didnt make that upSkyrimthebestgameever (talk) 21:07, December 23, 2013 (UTC) : It was a redundant edit, that's why. It's already been established that the plant is called that. Hua Xiong (talk) 21:40, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Your assistance is requested Hey Hua, I don't know if you're even on Wikia anymore (haven't seen you here or on BFW in over a year), but in case you are, could you take a look at this? A user thinks that Gary and Pete should be considered non-clique in addition to a main character and since you're the guy who modded the game you're the person who'd know. Jeff (talk· ) 05:34, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Another data files question Hey Hua, got another one for you. Are you familiar with the frat paddles/cricket bats that mostly hang on the walls in Harrington House and the Beach House? Well, there's a long-running dispute on this wiki about which to call them, frat paddles or cricket bats. Then I thought, maybe Hua knows what they're called in the data files and we'd have an idea what the devs thought they were supposed to be. Jeff (talk· ) 17:27, December 27, 2017 (UTC) : I'll look into it and get back to you. Hua Xiong (talk) 17:58, December 28, 2017 (UTC) (Misaki Ayuzawa 23 (talk) 06:11, June 27, 2018 (UTC)) hey how do you play tje mission called the paddl